A Close Distraction
by Lianaet
Summary: AkuRoku. Just descriptive kissing really. Unbeta'd old story.


**A Close Distraction**

_Old fic is old, unbeta'd._

_I don't even remember what it's actually about, though it involves Axel and Roxas and sleepiness._

* * *

><p>"You awake?"<p>

"Yeah, barely"

Despite the darkness of the room both occupants were well aware of each other. Though neither had any clue of the time. There was a stream of faint white blue light showing through the curtains.

"How come?"

"Couldn't sleep. A lot on my mind, I suppose."

"You seem to have a busy mind lately then."

It was true, the blonde had been thinking about a lot of things. All centered around one thing, a certain redheaded best friend of his. He couldn't help it. Whenever he tried focusing on something there would always be an image of him floating there in the back of his head. Always there. Always smiling.

"What about you? You're awake too."

"I asked you first." The blonde recoiled slightly at this response. It was quick and sounded like he was avoiding answering it himself.

"Well... I don't know exactly.. Every time I try concentrating there is always something distracting me. I can't figure out why it's there, let alone get rid of it."

"Heh.. funny.. I have that same problem." The redhead paused, making a face. "What's it that's bothering you?"

He hesitated in replying and the other sensed it. Axel adjusted himself so he was sitting on the bed, straining his eyes to pierce the darkness for the smaller boy. Roxas had already sat up, and so noticed Axel with his acidic green eyes searching for him. He averted his eyes and turned away, not wanting his ocean blue pools to be spotted.

"Well... more specifically, its not a what, it's a who."

"Again, same with me." A chuckle floated along with his words, a hint of nervousness through it. "So... who is it?"

"..." Axel shifted closer to the edge of the bed, closer to Roxas, or where he guessed he was.

"Hmm?" Roxas couldn't see his face, but could swear he could _hear_ the curious expression Axel had.

"...I-it's not that important..."

"If it's not so important why did you start talking about it? Come on, I want to know."

"Well.. I don't want to tell you then."

"Aww... why not?"

"I just... I just don't want to." He turned away completely, and Axel moved onto Roxas' bed. "We.. should just g-go back.. to bed." The blonde seemed to be getting more and more nervous.

"Hey.. Roxy? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" He glanced quickly back at Axel, but turned away almost instantly, noticing he was on his bed with him. "Nothing... I'm f-fine..."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Shuffling closer, Roxas realised he was slowly getting cornered. He was running out of space to move to.

"I said it's nothing. Can we just go back to sleep?"

"Oh.. so you don't have anything bothering you anymore?"

"..."

"Roxy... Talk to me..." Axel was almost breathing on Roxas with how close he was. He didn't dare turn around now.

"I-I... d-don't want t-to tell you.." The small boy managed to get out, fisting his hands into the sheets. Slowly he was curling up trying to close himself up from the other. He didn't want him to know.

"Want me to tell you what's been distracting me?" Roxas could hear Axel's voice faltering, could feel the heat of his breath against his neck.

"...uh...o-okay..."

"..."

"W-w-well...?"

"...You." Roxas popped his eyes open, he opened them wide. Axel felt his body tense up.

"M-me...?" As he spoke he slowly turned his head, trying to relax himself. His eyes met with those crystalline emeralds of Axel's. They both were silent until the fiery redhead spoke.

"Uh.. yeah..." Suddenly he noticed his closeness and retreated quickly. About to stand up off the bed, there was a sudden pressure on his wrist. He turned his head back slowly. Twin spheres of perfect undisturbed blue looking at him, filled with longing.

"Hehehe..." Looking down he laughed, shook his head, and looked back up. His face showed happiness. "_Same with me_." He imitated Axel as he spoke and pulled the redhead back onto the bed properly. Both unsure what to do now, they just sat together gazing at each other. The moonlight was brighter now, colours becoming more visible. Green into blue, blue into green. Then Roxas moved. He raised his hand to Axel's face. Ran his thumb over the small dark diamond on his cheek. The redhead raised his hand to cover the blonde's, holding it to his face. Neither of them breaking their gazes into one another. Axel laced his fingers in with Roxas', locking their hands together. Uncrossing his legs he pulled Roxas up closer to him, between his legs, his face up to his. Those aquatic coloured orbs expectantly looking into his own, as green as grass. Axel lifted his free hand up behind Roxas' head, and pulled him even closer. Then lips met lips and their gaze was broken as they pressed against each other. The tension between them was broken, neither of them left wondering of the other's intentions, or feelings. They had been best friends all their lives and it had all led up to this moment. This moment they'd admit to each other. Admit each had fallen in love with the other. Axel kept his hand laced with Roxas', his other, finding itself tangled through the blonde spikes. Roxas slid his free hand onto the side of Axel's face and slowly ran it through his fire red hair, tugging every so often. They worked softly against each other, not wanting to end this kiss. Something prodded at Roxas' lips, and he parted for it. A new sensation swept over him as his tongue met Axel's and they slid along each other, pressing against one another. Axel got dominance and slipped his tongue over Roxas' teeth, and along the inside of his cheek.

Both felt their breath running out and they parted. Panting as they opened their eyes, regaining their eye contact once again. "I love you, Roxas.." Axel breathed as he pulled Roxas into an embrace.

"I love you, Axel." Roxas returned the hug, winding his arms around the other, pulling himself tight against him.

"Think you can get to sleep now?"

"Hurmm..." He paused, and snuggled himself closer to Axel. "...Maybe. What about you?"

"I think... I'd like... another kiss, before I could possibly go back to sleep." And with that the redhead pulled the blonde up to his face once again.

"...I... think so too~" He smiled and leaned in, towards the other's face. Once more their lips met, each enticed in the others taste. Axel slowly, but gently, lowered himself and Roxas to they were lying on the bed. Eventually the two slipped apart at the lips but kept in each others embrace. There was a hint of sunlight starting to drift into the room from behind the curtains as they themselves drifted to sleep, their minds at ease.


End file.
